oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Class level
How annoying: Wikia is case sensitive. I noticed yesterday when hyperlinking, here is an example for a double page: Class level and Class Level. Maybe need to merge them. C.N.Z. (talk) 23:06, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I've had to do hours and hours of work to deal with fixing this sort of problem, but it still never really got finished. When there are two page with somewhat similar content, move all the info to the page with the properly formatted title (properly formatted titles almost always have each word begin with a capital letter, except for when the actual name of an item or place isn't capitalized). Then, in the page with the wrong title, delete all the content, and type in this code: #REDIRECT Title Of Properly Formatted Page In this case, of course, we would substitue the title with 'Class Level'. Thereafter, any links that lead to the page with this code will be redirected to the link that you specify in the code. Once I finish up with all of this Lore business, I'll get back around to sifting through the double pages. Jedd the Fighter (talk) 04:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Once I finish up with all of this Lore business" Hahahahahahahah! Poor Jedd... it's never ending! And yes, the capital thing is bloody annoying. I always have trouble linking to creatures, for example. Cassandrawiz (talk) 17:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) So it turns out 'all of this Lore business' really is never-ending. I had to work on cleanup eventually, though...So I've taken info from both articles and compiled them, to be placed on the 'Class Level' page while 'Class level' will become a redirect. ---- Class Level is the level of one's specific Class. Advancing in primes is necessary in order to level class level. The higher one's class level is, the higher their Statistics become, i.e., Strength, Dexterity and Intelligence. As a result, one gains a greater pool of Hit Points and either Mana Points or Stamina. These statistics cannot be increased "unevenly". Rather, they all increase simultaneously to a set value that is specific to a class and class level. These values can be found in the tables below. One's primary skills may be seen as "uneven", but this is entirely a matter of opinion and depends on how one plays the game. Class Level is based on the average number of Successes of the three primary skills, not the average of the levels of the skills. Class Level will never be lower than two levels below the highest prime (e.g. Primes of 7, 1, & 1 yield a class level of 5 or 6, not 3). A character with 120,000 successes in one skill (level 12) and 0 successes in each of the other two skills (level 1 and level 1) has an average of 40,000 successes per prime (class level 10). When one's Class Level increases, a short musical fanfare will be played. This fanfare is different from the one that plays whenever a specific skill is leveled. ---- I didn't include the tables, as those will stay the same. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 14:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC)